Life is alway full of unexpected events
by Wiggle34
Summary: Story involing the Rescue Spiecla Ops team
1. Chapter 1

"Lara I won't you in my office first thing in the morning" Michelle says to over the phone.

"I will be there."

"Good cya tomorrow Lara." Lara puts her back down on the coffee table and takes a sip of her wine.

Rescue Special Ops base the following morning.

"Lara I'm not going to accept your resignation."

"But Michelle I'm a risk to the team to myself and our patients I have to go the last few days has shown I'm not firing off all cylinders properly."

"I know that but I have a compromise I won't to run past you. First I won't you to finish off all your reports and paperwork that is outstanding and then I will give you three months paid leave. You have 10 weeks annual leaved saved up and I can get you two weeks paid medical leave due to smoke inhalation. I won't you to spend that time deciding what you really wont to do, go travel see things take some time out. But I would really hate to lose you Lara. You're an asset to the team. If at the end of the three months you still feel like you can't come back then I will accept it or if you won't to come back on a trail bases I will do that too. So what do you think Lara?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope not really, this way Lara you still have pay coming in to meet your bills, food this way you can sit down relax and think without worrying about those things. Now how many days will it take for you to get up to date on your paperwork?"

"Should have it all done by the end of today for you."

"Good now go to it oh and by the way you to stay here in the station no call outs for you Lara." Lara just nods her head as she leaves Michelle's office.

As the morning goes on Lara has noticed that Dean hasn't come in yet for the day. By the end of the day Lara is all up to date on her paperwork and hands it all over to Michelle before going down to the pub with the crew for some drinks before heading home.

**Five days later**

Dean is at home sitting down watching the sports channel when there is a knock on the door, he gets up and goes and answers it finding Lara on the other side of the door.

"Lara, um what are you doing here?" He says to her, his voice sounding surprised to see her there, having not heard from her since that night at HG when she told him she was leaving.

"Could I come I would like to talk to you."

"Sure come on in, how have you been?" He asks not sure what she won't to talk about but maybe they can do some friendly small talk. She walks over to his couch and sits down on it placing her bag on the table beside the couch. Of course for Lara she wasn't expecting him to allow her in so easily she was expecting some sort of fight from him about how she hasn't rung for a week, or at least him having a go at her about leaving Rescue.

Dean watches her and can see she has something to say but is not sure how to go about it. The years of working together and being such great friends they can read each other like a book, he sometimes wonder if their close working relationship is what broke up her marriage to Hamish, but he was pleased when that ended but before he knew it she was with Cam he had no chance of being able to get her for himself.

"Lara, what's wrong?" He asks her, she looks up him their eyes meeting, as she bites her bottom lip.

"Did you mean what you said on the roof top last week?" her voice very quiet as if she is worried about his reply.

"Yes."

"Why now? Why did you do it then?" she asks him, and he knows he owes her the truth.

"I'm not sure why I did it, I just had too. Lachie had been at me about it and I felt like if I didn't say it then I may never say it. Also you were saying you were going to leave and I thought that if I don't do it now there may never be another chance to tell you." He says as he is sitting beside her, both looking at each other as he tells her, she can tell that he is telling her the truth.

"How long have you had these feelings for me?" she asks.

"I think you know how long Lara, it's just been a case of ignoring them."

"Is that why you asked me not to marry Hamish but could tell me why?" She asks and he nods his head.

"So what is your plan now you've left Rescue?" Dean asks trying to change the subject.

"Michelle has me on leave for three months. Time to re-evaluate my life, decide if I do won't to stay or not."

"You will keep in touch won't you?" he asks and she can hear the hint of worry behind his voice, and she can tell he is allowing her an out if she wants to take it without being so hard on him.

"That all depends on you Dean." They look at each other again, and instead of talking Dean leans in and kisses her, it's a soft gentle kiss, both unsure if they should be doing this, unsure of what the other will do once they click to what is going on.

"Does that answer your question?" He asks after they have broken apart their foreheads touching each other.

"Yep it does." He then puts his arms around her pulling her to his chest as he leans back on the couch with her lying on top of his chest between his legs. They don't talk they just lay there in each other's arms watching the TV.

Lara has been away for two months now, the team have noticed how Dean hasn't been coming down to the pub as much if at all, He often stays late to finish paperwork, won't go out with them on weekends and just often keeps to himself. Everyone thinks it is because of Lara leaving and the fact she hasn't spoken to anyone since she left. But that is not why he hasn't been going down to the pub, he's had more important things to deal with the pub not being one of them.

"Dean can I talk to you in my office please?" Michelle says to him as the team are sitting down writing incident reports for their last rescue.

"What is it Michelle?"

"Close the door please." She says, and as Dean closes the door everyone in the team wonder what is wrong, as Michelle only does that if it is highly important and not good news.

"I got this today." She says as she passes him a letter from the firm Pavin Genetics. Dean starts to read it as Michelle goes and sits down.

"You're joking right?" Dean says to her.

"No I rang them, it's true."

"So do we need to send in new samples and have you told Johnson yet?" he asks her.

"No I haven't told Ian yet, I just thought I should tell you first before him." Dean can see Michelle is upset.

"Michelle we will get through this, let's just wait and see its most likely correct don't worry about it till you get the next letter."

Dean leaves her office a few minutes later. Thinking that he might be James father after all, but he decides to not get his hopes up as the test could have and most likely was correct.

**Two weeks later**

"Michelle its Lara, do you have time to talk?" Lara says over the phone to Michelle as she sits on the couch.

"Sure do Lara what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if there was any refresher courses going, my Paramedic stuff needs updating soon or I lose it all."

"So you've made a decision then?" Michelle asks her.

"UM not fully, I won't to do these refreshes and see how I feel after that."

"well I can put you through them but if you don't come back I will need you to reimburse us the costs."

"That's not a problem Michelle but there is another problem."

"You and Dean." Michelle says a smile going on her face. So far she is the only one who knows about the two as Lara has stayed in contact with Michelle since leaving, plus when Lara when on holiday Dean came to the pub a few days in a row.

"How did you know?" Lara asks sounding shocked.

"Well there was the time you went on holiday and Dean was all of a sudden happy to come to the pub when before he wouldn't, you've been sounding a lot more happy plus the other day when I rang on his RDO I heard his voice in the back ground talking to Vince. Plus there has been no sign of him chasing any woman."

"Oh." Comes from Lara.

"Look Lara as long as it doesn't affect your work it will be fine but if it does then we will have to look at it."

"I fully understand."

"I'll get the info to you by the end of the Day I think there is a refresher week coming up within the next week or so I will see if I can get you onto it."

"Thanks Michelle." The two talk for a few more minutes before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two weeks later, three months after Lara left**.

"Rescue portable 1 to Base do you copy that Vince"

"I copy that Deano, Heidi and Lachie are ten minutes out."

"We don't have ten minutes Vince…." The next thing Vince hears through the system is a loud explosion.

"Vince?" Michelle says having heard the explosion at base.

"Portable 1 this is rescue base" Vince says and he repeats it several times.

"Portable 1 do you copy over."

For the next five minutes Vince tries and tries again to contact Dean.

"Rescue Base this is portable 2"

"Go ahead portable two"

"How far away are the firers?"

"About five minutes out."

"We're trying to put this fire out but not getting far, still no sign of Dean and our patient, over"

"Copy that Jordan."

Another ten minutes later the firers are working away at putting the fire out when they come across something.

"Rescue over here." The team leader yells at them.

"Chase, Lachie step back go get us some jacks and supports." Jordan instructs to them. "Heidi slowly move anything that is free off this mess.

"Rescue base this is rescue portable 2 over."

"Rescue portable two this is base over, sit rep"

"We have some collapse building here Vince; I have Lachie and Chase getting me gear while Heidi and I slowly make way to see if there is anyone underneath."

"Ok Jordan kept me posted. Michelle and I are on our way down should be there in a few minutes over."

"Copy that Vince." "Chase can you get me some blocks, Lachie make sure we have back boards and medic kits and O2 ready to go."

"Jordan just let me in there I can help."

"No Lachie stay back right now I'm not sure if they are under all this and if they are under here I won't to be able to asses them and decide the best way to get him out without you two trying to make things worse."

"He's right boys, go help the firers we will deal with this." Vince says

"Vince I'm not leaving my brother." Comes from Chase.

"Chase go do as you're told, if things were reversed I would be saying the same thing to Dean now go." Vince says his tone firm and strict and Chase moves off with Lachie beside him.

"Jordan how's it going there any sign that they might be under there?" Vince asks him.

"Vince, Jordan there's a hand over here." Comes from Heidi. For the next ten minutes they work at getting closer to the body and stabilising the unstable structure in the process.

"About bloody time you lot turned up." Comes from Dean once they get close enough to see them.

"Why aren't you answering you bloody portable Dean." Vince says crossly

"Can't reach it and it looks smashed too sorry Vince tell Michelle I didn't mean to break the new one." He starts to cough.

"Dean I'm going to reach in and put some O2 on your face don't take it off."

"Can't move my hands anyway they're pinned like the rest of me."

"Ok Deano we working on getting you both out just hold tight will you."

When Michelle, Lachie and Chase heard that Dean was alive they all were relieved.

An hour later they finally had both Dean and their patient out from under the rabble; Dean was being checked over by the ambo guys while the other one was taken to hospital.

**Back at base**

"WOW what a day that was." Comes from Heidi

"Sure was Heidi-ho oh and Heidi-ho Michelle has a present for you."

"Oh what is it." Heidi says sounding all excited.

"Well as you all know hey where is Dean?" Michelle asks noticing he isn't with the rest of the group.

"In the shower." Chase says.

"Ok we don't need him for this anyway as you all know after the Lifeblood chopper malfunctioned and crashed there was a review in to rescue choppers."

"Oh no they decided to cancel them."

"No better after an intense investigation Life blood have been fined and also they are no longer allowed to do rescues as they did a full audit and found a lot of short cuts where being made in all areas due to lack of funds. The minister has agreed that Rescue can run a chopper so Heidi you'll be back in the air soon. We get our chopper in two weeks' time. It's going through a full inspection by Aviation authority then it will get fitted out with a couple of new items and then we will be away. But Heidi they have asked to see you they want to go through what you would do in certain situations." Heidi is bouncing around happy as to be able to get back in the chopper flying.

"No problem Michelle tell me where and when and I'll be there."

As Heidi was responding Lara walks up and on to the top part of Rescue where their desks and offices are. Everyone greets her and gives her hugs par Chase and Lachie who just walk away from her.

"What's up with those two?" asks Heidi. As Lara and Michelle walk into Michelle's office.

"So how did your refresher course go?" Michelle asks her.

"Good thanks they passed me on everything today so I'm cleared to be back out and working again." She says as she passes her over the paperwork.

"Good so you going to come back then?"

"Yes I am. Thanks Michelle for what you did for me."

"Lara we're all family here I knew you were making a in the moment decision about leaving. You just needed some time to cool off rethink and gather yourself. So you ok to start tomorrow?"

"Sure am."

"See you then Lara, um no start in two days' time." Lara then leaves Michelle's office.

"You sure?"  
"Sure am. Now go." She says to herself knowing dean will have the next few days off why not let the two have some time together before she comes back to work.

"Where's Dean?" Lara asks as she notices he isn't up with everyone else.

"In the shower, he's had a long day so not sure what mode he is in." Comes from Jordan, and Lara heads to the showers.

Down in the teams showers Dean is just standing there with the hot water running over him he has already washed himself but he just can't be bothered moving just get. The day's events running through his head over and over again. He hears the door open and the sound of high heels clicking against the floor.

"Michelle I don't need to talk about, yes I know I was caught in that explosion and was nearly killed but I'm alive, yes I will take a few days off so don't worry about it. I'll go home drink a few beers watch some TV and think of all the things you would love to say to me but won't because you will keep your mouth shut." He says his back towards the person the hot water running over his body.

"Well I'm not Michelle and I'm not going to keep my mouth shut." Comes from Lara.

"Lara what are you doing here?" Comes from Dean as he quickly turns around in the shower, turning it off and puts a towel around his waist. Checking to see if anyone is within seeing distance before placing a quick kiss on her lips.

"Was just in dropping off my refresher course papers to Michelle as I start back in a couple of days. What happened today Dean?" she asks her vice full of worry, and then she sees the bruising coming out on his arms. She walks up to him and places her hands on his arm. "Dean you don't bruise easily how did you get these?" she asks.

"Saving some trap young male in a building when there was an explosion the building collapsed on us trapping us both, it's from a beam landing on me. I'm fine nothing is broken I'll just be sore and tender for a few days. Look I just won't to get changed and go home." He says as he moves past her putting a top on in the process.

"Aren't you going to the pub with the others?'

"Nope I'm just going to go home."

"Do you want a lift?" she asks

"I'm fine Lara I can drive myself home." He says as he finishes getting dressed and leaves the area, leaving Lara standing there thinking. She knows he will won't her around later but that he will also won't some space. She decides to go around in about an hour giving him time to relax on his own before bringing dinner around for him.

* * *

An hour later Dean is sitting down beer in his hand TV on when there is a knock on his door, he gets up and goes and answers it.

"Honey I'm fine." He says once he sees who it is at his door.

"I know but I brought us some Chinese thought you might be hungry but couldn't be bothered cooking." She says as she makes her way inside his house, heading to his kitchen to dish up the food. Dean returns to the couch to watch TV the news coming on showing the explosion and the events surrounding today.

"Today one of our own Special Rescue Operations team members was caught in the explosion at the old warehouses down Keepington Street. As you can see from this footage recorded by a bystander and then one of our own cameramen, the team member in question who was identified as Dean Gallagher team leader was busy rescuing a trapped young male adult when the explosion happened. As you can tell from the footage they are extremely lucky to make it out alive and without major injury. As well you can see even when one of their own is trapped Rescue Special Operations can still stay professional and do the job properly without cutting corners." The news goes on showing videos and photos of the events. News had gotten around about Life Blood and their short cuts so this unwanted publicity was good for Rescue and all those involved.

Lara brings over their dinner they both sit and eat in silence both watching the TV, once finished she takes the plates back washes and dries them before returning back to the couch.

"Sorry about earlier back at headquarters."

"It's ok." She says as she snuggles up into his side as the rugby league game is about to start.

"Dean, Chase and Lachie don't know about us yet do they?"

"Nope."

"Explains the cold shoulder treatment I got from them today when I turned up."

"Sorry I just for a change won't to keep my private life away from work and them." He says as he places a kiss on the top of her head. "So when did Michelle say you can return back to work?"

"I start back in a couple of days; she did say tomorrow but changed her mind. I'm pleased she did we get a few days together. You are ok with me going back to rescue aren't you?"

"Babe it's not my choice it's yours. If you won't to go back, then go back don't do it for me do it for yourself." He says as his hand wonders up and down her arm. "As I said to you the other week you have to be happy, if you aren't then don't do it."

"I love working at rescue. I'm pleased Michelle gave me this time out like she did, it give me time to sit and think and work things out."

"Don't you mean time to get your life outside rescue firing on all cylinders." He says before laying a kiss on her lips.

"Yea something like that." She says giving him another kiss, they share several kisses before Lara moves and straddles dean sitting down on his lap, before long the game is forgotten as the two start to explore each other and enjoy the sensations they bring each other.

Once satisfied they curl up into each other, Dean pulled the blanket from the back of the couch over them both as they snuggle down to finish watching the rest of the game. Both happy to be alive and together.

Several hours later both lying in bed together at Dean's house.

"You know we really should tell them and the team at some stage." Lara says to him.

"I know it's just nice having this to us with no one else poking their nose in."

"I think Vince might already know."

"What makes you say that?"

"Just the look he gave me when I asked where you were and also the look he gave your brothers."

"Oh well Michelle knows so if Vince knows so be it the main thing is Michelle is fine with it and that is all I care about."

"Has she heard back anything yet about the test results?"

"No not yet."

"What are you going to do if the results were wrong?" she asks as she snuggles in more to him.

"Well whatever I decide has to be ok with you too."

"Yea but Dean if James is your son are you going to wont to stand up and start being a father to him or will you leave Ian to that."

"I think I should do whatever Michelle wants me to do. She is his mother. I'm just happy to go with whatever is needed as long as it doesn't cause problems for us." He says as his hand gentle runs up and down her exposed her arm the other one around her waist holding her tightly to his body.

"Dean do you want children?" She asks him after a few moments of silence.

"To be honest I'm not too sure. I do know it caused issues between you and Hamish as he wanted them and you had no idea what you could do outside rescue. If you still feel that way that is fine with me. I'm in no rush to have a family and if you don't ever want them that is fine as long as I have you that is all that matters. Why do you ask are you?" He says his voice sounding a bit worried at the end. "Cause if you are and you aren't ready that is fine with me. I will support you no matter what honey." He says before placing a kiss on her head she moves and they kiss again.

* * *

**One week later**

"You two need to cut Lara a break ok, stop giving her the cold shoulder like you are she is one of us so treat her as such."

"Why should we, she left and once she left you turned into a party pooper, you hardly ever come to the pub after work, you always wont to be at home. You love her so damn well tell her."

"And what goes on between me and Lara is our business so drop it and start being nice to her." Dean says as he walks away from his brothers yet again pissed at them for giving Lara the cold shoulder.

"Hey Lara what you up to tonight?" Heidi asks on the drive back to base.

"Going out tonight. Been promised a lovely romantic dinner."

"What you have a boyfriend?" Heidi asks sounding all shocked she is so busy being focused on Lara that she doesn't notice the grin on Dean's face.

"Oh yea I do, I thought you knew?" Lara says back to her.

"Hell no come on details please." Heidi begs her.

"Well he's fit, good looking…"

"Ok Lara I do not really wont to hear about your love life can you leave it till we are back at base." Dean says even though he does won't to hear what Lara is saying about him he prefers not to be around.

"Come on Dean just because you're not getting any doesn't mean Lara can't tell me all about it."

"Hey don't make me put you both on rope washing duty for a month." He seriously says to them both and they laugh in return.

"Ok you two if you want to talk about Lara's private life do it out of ear shot of me please?" Dean says as he gets out of the patrol and heads up top to start on his report.

"Hey Deano you coming to the pub tonight?" Vince asks him when he sees him. He always asks but knows the answer will be no.

"No sorry Vince got a report to finish and a dinner to go too."

"Vince who you taking to dinner?"

"None of your business Vince." Dean replies back.

"Come on Deano you can tell good old Vince here."

"Not going to jinks it Vince so nope not at all."


	3. Chapter 3

"You do realise Deano I do now you are dating our one and only Lara." He turns looking shocked at him, even though he had an idea he knew he wasn't totally sure.

"Don't worry Deano your secret is safe with me." Vince says as he slaps Dean on the back and walks off to Michelle's office.

* * *

"So how did Johnson take the news?"

"He's spitting tacks over it threating all sorts of crap." Michelle says as she wears a track on her carpet in her office

"You know Michelle we are all here for you."

"I know I just hope it doesn't cause issues for the other two who are also involved in all of this." She says as she finally sits down.

"Michelle you know I'm here for you no matter what you need."

"I know Vince and that means a lot to me."

"That is good to know so what you doing for dinner tonight?" he asks and the two keep on talking for a few more minutes as Dean sits at his desk doing his paperwork.

As Dean is working away his mobile chimes away at him alerting him to a new text message he grabs it and opens the message.

'Love you XOXOXO' comes from Lara and he smiles at the message.

"You know explains a lot of why he hasn't been coming to the pub with us since she left." Vince says just before leaving the office. "But it has been a long time in the making with those two, I was hoping at some stage he would step up and tell her how he felt before she married Hamish."

"Yea but Dean is also the sort of person that as long as she is happy he will put his own feelings aside." Michelle replies both seeing the smile on Dean face as he get sup form his desk and heads off.

**The following morning**

"So how was your dinner last night?" Heidi asks when Lara walks in, and Lara just smiles at her.

"It was perfect."

"Come on tell me more please."

"Well how else can perfect mean. Dinner with the perfect man, in a cosy little restaurant, with a stroll along the beach afterwards." Lara says and Dean hears it all smiling at what she is saying.

"Ok Dean what's got your smiling?" Lachie says when he sees his brother smiling.

"Nothing Lachie, nothing at all."

"Yea right I know that smile you got some last night finally you've gotten off that damn couch of yours and found yourself a woman to shag."

"Hey Lachie I say that is more than a shag look, the last time I saw that look he was doing round one with Nicole. He's in love it wasn't some random shag Lachie."

"Oh your right there Chase so Dean Care to tell us who it is?" comes from Lachie.

"Nope."

"Oh come on Dean we would all love to know who put that smile on your face." Comes from Lara and she knows exactly who has put that smile on his face and so does Michelle and Vince.

"Hey what's that you looking at?" she asks him as she peers over his shoulder.

"Hey I thought you said you would never put a spa in let along re do your bathroom. You said something about putting a spa in would mean they would never leave." She says as she looks at the spa's that he is looking at.

"Yea well I've had a change of heart." He says to her as they both look Lara's head resting on his shoulder everyone watching the two interacting with each other.

"Now I like that one."

"How many people are you expecting to be in there at once and who said you got to have a say in what spa I buy?" He adds on the last half having quickly remembered they are both at work as he looks at her and she smiles back at him.

"Well as your best mate I should get a say."

"Excuse me but the only one who gets a say is me and the woman I'm finally putting a decent bathroom in for." He says as he flicks to another page in the book. Lara pokes him in the side.

"You just did not do that did you?" He says to her as she grins and then pokes him again.

"You do that once more Lara and I won't be responsible for what happens next." He says looking at her. So she pokes him for the third time just to see what reaction she will get as she notices him moving in his chair she gets up and starts to move away.

"Don't you dear run Lara."

"Why not."

"Cause you know I will catch you" he says as he slowly creeps forward towards her.

"Yea right Gallagher." She says as she turns and runs down the stairs, Dean hot on her heels.

"Ok what was all that about?" Asks Chase.

"I have no idea but if Dean is finally doing up that horrible bathroom of his, those lime green tiles and taking out that old claw foot bath out she must be some hell of a woman." Comes from Lachie. Michelle and Vince head off to her office to smile about the two, who are now down below, Dean trying to trap Lara so he can catch her but he is one side of the table and her on the other.

"Now Lara if you know what's best for you, you will stop running." He says to her she just grins and then takes off up the stairs, and he follows her.

"You two stop running around up here." Comes from Vince and they both stop but not before Dean catches her and then starts to tickle her.

"You going to behave now?" He asks her

"Nope she replies back to him." In between giggles thanks to him tickling her.

"Lara." He drags her name out as he keeps on tickling her.

"Ok you two that's enough we have an MVA, three vehicles involved." Vince says as they all rush off to the vehicles.

* * *

"So you're really going to do the bathroom up in your place?" Lara asks Dean on the way to the MVA.

"Yep there is this lovely, hot woman I've fallen head over heels in love with. She's a keeper so I thought I would put a Spa in as I had heard that she is a spa girl."

"MMM really."

"Yep so what do you think?"

"Sounds brilliant to me but your bathroom isn't all that big you know?"

"I know but we can still get one in there it would mean a total rebuild of the bathroom, which will mean we can't be living there for a few days, maybe up to a week."

"That's ok you can stay at my place."

"Hey Lara I was thinking the other day what do you think about us moving in together." Dean says and Lara sits there shocked. "Well we do spend a lot of time together all ready, we basically..."

"Yea of course I will move in with you Dean." She says as she quickly leans over and places a kiss on his check as they drive. He turns a quickly smiles at her before taking her and bringing it up to his mouth to lay a few kisses on it once done he lays it on his thigh and puts his hand over hers and holds it. Both just sit there smiling not even talking.

"Sir rep Deano." Comes over their portables.

"We have one code four who is trapped, two others that are trapped in the same vehicle Chase, Lachie and Heidi are dealing with that. The rest are being moved out to waiting ambulances."

"Any idea what caused it yet mate?"

"I say the code four did. He was DOA when we got here. Elderly gentlemen maybe heart attack at the wheel." As Dean is talking they hear screeching of tires, a loud bang sirens and then the sound of metal hitting metal. As Dean turns towards the sound he sees Lara right in the path of the oncoming car, Lara goes to move but doesn't get out of the way quick enough.

"Deano what the hell was that." Come from Vince.

"LARA NOOOOOOOOOO." Dean yells as he runs toward her limp body. Jordan quickly comes over to him as Heidi goes to the driver of the vehicle and checks him.

"Lara wake up." Dean says to her as he kneels down by her side. He checks her pulse.

"Deano sit rep over."

"Vince its Chase, Lara's been hit but a speeding out of control car." Comes over and Michelle and Vince drop everything and start to move.

"On our way Chase. Keep me posted please."

"Will do Vince." Chase says as he stays with his patient.

**Ten minutes** later Vince and Michelle arrive.

"How's Lara?" Michelle says as she comes over, she notices how upset Dean is looking. Lachie and Chase finally come over after handing their patients over to Ambo's.

"She's flat lining." Heidi yells out and they quickly get to work.

"Let me at her." Comes from Dean.

"No Dean let them do their job."

"Vince I need to, I need to talk to her." He says as Vince allows him to kneel beside Lara. He whispers in her ear.

"Come on baby wake up don't do this to us. You have to come back to us." He says in-between moving away from her body when he is told to clear. Vince moves him away when he notices it's starting to get too much for him and starts walking him away from Lara and the group. Everyone is worried that Lara isn't going to make it.

**Five minutes later.**

"We have a pulse." Heidi says as the machines beep back into life. She rattles off Lara's stats to the ambo guys as they wheel her off Dean right beside her holding her hand.

"Why can't he see what is right in front of his face. He loves her why doesn't he just do something about it." Comes from Chase.

"I don't know Chase but he has a new girl now so don't worry about it. It's their loss." Lachie says as they both start to clean up around them. Michelle gives the press an update before her and Vince head off to the hospital to see how Dean and Lara are doing.

**Hospital**

Dean is waiting for news on Lara. They have taken her to have scans done to check for any internal bleeding within the brain and also for x-rays to check for any broken or cracked bones from her fall.

"Any news yet?" Asks Michelle as her and Vince arrive. Dean just sits there and shakes his head.

"Hey you know Deano you two might won't to tell the rest of the team about what is going on between the two of you or at least your brothers."

"I know we should tell them but we just wanted to explore this without everyone's input."

Close to two hours later Lara is wheeled back and the doctors give them an update.

"Well she is extremely lucky. There is no sign of a bleed on her brain, or any damage to her skull. She has no broken bones or fractures, but going by the bruising that is starting to come out she is going to be very sore and will have whiplash most likely. She does though have a nice size lump on her skull we will be keeping her in till she wakes up which should hopefully be soon and then for a few more days after that just to make sure. Now we will be transferring her to a private room soon. She does have a bad concussion and until she wakes we can't rule out any brain damage. Does she have a partner?" the doctor asks.

"Yes that is me."

"Ok is there anything new that she is taking like medication?" HE asks Dean. Dean stands there thinking.

"No why do you ask?"

"I would take it you don't know then?"

"Know what?" Dean says starting to sound worried.

"Her blood work showed she is pregnant, but when we did an ultra sound we were unable to find a heart beat."

"But she only had her monthly two weeks ago, she couldn't have been." Dean says total worried about Lara and how she may take the news.

"It is possible for her to still cycle and not even know she is pregnant, the pregnancy was only in the early stages going by the size it was around eight weeks." Michelle and Vince here this news and aren't sure what to do or say.

"Can I stay with her?" Dean asks and the doctor notices when he looks up at Michelle and Vince that all four have the same uniform. Well Lara did till they removed it and put a hospital gown on her.

"Yes you can. Now are either you two her boss?"

"That would be us two here." Michelle says as she motions her finger between her and Vince. The three walk out of the cubicle and over to a more private area out of earing range of Dean.

"She is going to need a week off work, then she will need to be kept a close eye on any knock to the head could cause her to lose consciousness again which wouldn't be good. After six weeks if there has been no relapses she will be totally find. She is one lucky lady from what I heard."

"Yes she is one lucky lady that is for sure." Michelle says.

A few minutes later Lara is moved to a private room on another level. Dean follows her and doesn't leave her side.

"Michelle LeTourneau." She says as she answers her phone.

"Michelle it's Heidi how's Lara doing?" she asks as she sits at base with the rest of the team who are all filling in their incident reports.

"She has a serious concussion and is yet to wake up and that is all. Dean is with her right now. I wouldn't come in tonight." Michelle replays back to Heidi.

"Thanks Michelle tell Dean we say hello." And they end their phone call.

Vince and Michelle watch on through the door at Dean and Lara. Dean sitting down in a chair beside the bed holding her hand as he softly talks to her hoping she will wake soon for him.


	4. Chapter 4

While Dean has been sitting down beside Lara he has been rethinking their conversation the other night, he could tell form what she said and her tone that she is still not ready ot be a mother and that she may never be and for him that is fine, but he is now worried that she will feel guilty over losing a child they never knew about and this might push her into having one because she does hate to feel like she has let you down. He decides to go talk to the doctor knowing full well if she was ot ever find out she would be extremely pissed at him but right now it's her he is more concerned about.

Dean walks out of the room and goes in search of one of the nurses.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes um can I speak to the doctor taking care of Lara Knight?"

"Sure thing I will just get him for you." The nurse says; a few minutes later he arrives.

"What can I do for you?"

"I was wonder could your tests be wrong? I just don't won't her stressing out over this. More the case I don't want her to feel that she has to now get pregnant because she has lost a baby neither one of us knew about."

"Well it could be possible when we did the scan we found no heart beat or sign of pregnancy, but her blood work says she is about eight weeks along. But to be honest she should be told."

"But what if she never had this accident neither of us would have known anyway."

"That is true. I will rerun the tests to make sure."

"Please that would be great. Also Doc she has been married before and the relationship fell apart some because she didn't wont to have children at that time plus when we talked the other night I know from the few things she said she isn't ready yet and this might push her in the wrong direction. When we have children and if we have them I want it to be on our terms not because of guilt."

"I can total understand that. I will get on to it right away and I will let the nurses know not to say anything about it for you."

"Thank you Doctor."

An hour later the doctor returns.

"Mr Gallagher can I speak to you outside for a moment." The doctor asks and Dean follows.

"Just a couple for routine questions that a midwife asked me to ask you. Are there twins or multiple births on either side of the family?"

"Yes I have two sets of twin cousins, and I think Lara does to, why do you ask?"

"Well the midwife said to me that when you get pregnant with twins your HCG levels rise twice a quick, she said going by the blood results Lara most likely was pregnant with multiples like twins or triplets. These often will abort themselves. What sort of birth control is she on?"

"She has the jab I do know she was a several days late with getting it as she had been away and had forgotten about getting done before she went, so the doc put her on the pill for a cycle before she got re jabbed."

"When was she given the injection?"

"That was six weeks ago now."

"Also they said she may have had a false pregnancy, or false positive. We just have to monitor her bloods over the next few weeks to make sure that they don't go up." The two for a few more minutes before Dean heads back into Lara's room he sends a text off to Michelle and Vince asking them not to say a thing about what they heard as it looks like it might be a flash alarm, well a false positive.

After sitting down beside Lara's bed Dean is busy talking away when he feels her hand move within his.

"Lara?" Dean says softly to her as he runs a hand through her hair being gentle not to touch the area where she has the lump.

"Lara if you can hear me squeeze my hand2." He says and she does as he tells her too. He then presses the call button as he talks to her.

"Lara can you open your eyes for me baby?" He says as the doctor and nurses walk in.

"Head hurts. Dean my heat hurts so much." She says her voice cracking at the pain she is experiencing. The doctor instructs the nurse to get some pain relief for Lara.

"Lara I'm Doctor Jon Phillips you took a nasty hit to the head and that is why your head hurts, but I really need you to open your eyes for me." He says and Lara slowly opens her eyes. As she opens them she notices the room is softly lit.

The doctor checks her pupils which react as per normal.

"Ok Lara do you remember anything from today?"

"Yes I do."

"What do you remember?" he asks her.

"I remember being at base mucking around with Dean, giving him heaps about the spa bath, then we had an MVA to deal with, I remember the conversation in the patrol on the way to the MVA, I remember Dean telling us what to do and what vehicles we were assigned too. I was busy helping before noticing the sound of a high speed car chase and sirens I looked up towards the sound and noticed it was coming towards me I remember thinking that I needed to move but I don't know if I did or didn't." There is silence for a few moments. "Oh god how badly injured am I?" she asks.

"You lucky Miss Knight all you sustained was the lump to your head, which due to how long you have been out for we are going to keep you in for two days, then several days at home before going back to work on light to moderate duties. I have already explained what is to happen at work to your boss. I'll leave you two alone now any problems just ask for the nurse. She will be back in a moment with some stronger pain killers for you." As he leaves the nurse walks in and gives Lara the pain relief and some water before leaving the two alone.

"You gave me one hell of a scare there today."

"Sorry."

"No need to be sorry." The two look at each other. Lara can tell there is something he hasn't told her that has happened.

"Dean what else happened?" She asks

"Nothing else happened."

"Dean don't lie to me you know I know when you do lie to me." He looks down at his hands before looking back up at her he moves and sits on the side of the bed.

"Dean just tell me please."

"Ok but I don't want you to feel guilty over what I do tell you. Or feel you have to do something you're not ready to do just because of what I say ok." He gentle says to her.

"Ok" She replies back with.

"Your blood results showed up that you had been pregnant." He softly says and if there was any other sound in the room she would have missed what he said. She lies there thinking.

"You say had been?"

"Yes had been. There is no sign of there being a baby on an ultrasound."

"So I'm not pregnant?"

"No babe you're not."

"Thank god for that, and nothing against you Dean but I'm just not ready for that yet." She says relief flooding her voice. He leans over and places a kiss on her forehead. The two talk so more. Dean feeling better now that Lara is going to just go get pregnant because they had lost a baby. He does truly won't a family with her but he also knows her views and he would happily give up having a family just to be with her.

Eventuality Dean ends up lying on the bed with Lara curled up into his side. They both fall asleep in each other arms.

Over the next few days Lara was bored as sitting in hospital not being able to do anything her headache slowly went away. She was pleased when she was allowed home three days after the accident happened. Dean had taken the next few days off to be with her till she was allowed back at work.

"Hey when did you get this done?" She asks him when she sees the bathroom all redone. A smaller version of the spa bath she pointed out installed, the lime green tiles replaces with cream, the walls a nice light blue, with new hand basin, wall cabinet and toilet.

"Dad and a few of his mates came over and did it while you were in hospital. I was lucky the spa bath was already in stock dad installed it yesterday; they painted the day before and tiled."

"When can we use it?" She asks with a huge smile on her face.

"Right now if you won't but I think dinner would be best." He says as he heads back to the kitchen to make a start on dinner.

The following day – A Saturday

At HQ everyone is busy working away.

"Hey Vince is Lara staying at Deans place while she recovers?" Asks Heidi.

"I think so why?"

"Was thinking of going over there after shift to see her?"

"Best to ring first Heidi-Ho."

"Yea I'll do that." She says. But before she can do that a call comes in and they are rushing off to their next rescue.

Later that afternoon

Lara and Dean are curled up on the couch sort of watching TV in-between talking and kissing each other. They are busy sharing a passionate kiss when there is the sound of Heidi squealing and the door to the lounge room opens thanks to Chase.

"Can't you guys at least use a phone before turning up?" Comes from Dean.

"Well we didn't expect to come across you two making out on the couch now did we otherwise we would have rung first." Comes from Lachie.

"Looks like our secret is out now." Lara says as she stays snuggled up beside Dean.

"Sure does. Ok you lot come inside." Dean says as the group all enter his place and make themselves at home. Chase after handing out a beer to those who wonted it put the rest in the fridge.

The group sit and talk and are watching a game of rugby on the TV when they see a stand collapse.

"Guys don't drink another drop."

"Vince the team are with me are the vehicles going out there with the other shift?" Dena asks and Vince talks to him.

"Ok guys get changed we're heading straight to the site it be quicker than going back to HQ then to the site, plus the other Shift is taking them out there." Dean says and they all scramble to get changed.

"Babe you can't come."

"I can help Dean. I can do triage and access the patients that come out of that mess."

"Just look after yourself."

"I will and don't worry Vince and Michelle will be there looking after me. Making sure I do nothing stupid to get another knock to the head." She replies back once they are finished getting dressed they share a quick but passionate kiss before heading out to the lounge.

"Ok let's move guys." Dean says to his team. Thought what Heidi hasn't missed is how Lara went into Dean's room to change with Dean and came out in her rescue uniform. She smiles to herself now clicking onto who this perfect man is of Lara's.


	5. Chapter 5

"Vince you got an update for us?" Dean says as he is driving to the scene with Lara in his vehicle with him, phone on speaker.

"Multiple causality's, Dean no-one is sure why the grandstand collapse it was just checked over two days ago as well. They have cleared everyone out just in case. People on the ground there have said there are several trapped and there is a large number unaccounted for."

"Any idea of numbers?"

"Over five hundred so far, before everyone leaves their ticket stubs are being collected. I'm on my way there as well with more gear. Michelle should be there on the ground already, team two should arrive in a few minutes, and they have been told you're over running both teams but each team does answer to their team leader, but Dean if you so no to something they have to listen."

Fifteen minutes later the team are busying looking at the mess in front of them.

"Ok Ben this is what I am thinking. You and your team go to the other end of this mess and start working towards the middle, my team we will start at this end."

"I'll do what you say boss."

"Nope don't say that Ben we both have highly functional teams that work great for us. You lead your team and do as you see fit and see best. We do this all the time I don't see the point in asking me before you do it. Unless you think you need our help."

"Ok sure thing." The two teams then break up.

Over the next hour they find and treat a number of people, young, old, male, female.

"Dean this is Ben come in over."

"Yes Ben, Dean here."

"Hey I need you and your team over here; we need extra air lifting bags, your combi tool as well and bring three extra back boards please."

"Sure thing how many injured?"

"We have ten trapped in one small space, but if we lift one side it will press down on the other side we need to lift in several locations to get into them to even assess them to get them out."

"Heidi and Chase are good and small they might be able to get in for us."

"Good thinking." They say over the radio as the two teams meet Dean See's what Ben is talking about.

The two teams work side by side, after five minutes they have managered to get Heidi, Chase and Lucy down in to the area where there are trapped rugby fans.

"What we got down there Heidi?" dean asks through their portable radios.

"There is five trapped and three that aren't but they will need assistance to get out of her. I need equipment to stabilize two broken legs and the other is experiencing back pain." She says and the team get to work, they decide it is best to get enough of a gap to them lift the injured out on back boards. There is just so much metal around that Dean is worried if they shift it too much it might collapse more or worse someone else who is trapped might end up worse off. They cut off some of the metal and make the hole bigger then they get everything they need then they start the slow process of winching out their patients with Ambo on standby close to take over once they are out.

It takes a good hour before they finally get out the last patient then work on their team members.

**Three hours later.**

"Thank you everyone for you great work today." Michelle says to the group, as they all stand around her. "Ben, Dean your teams did an excellent job working together it's great to see when we need it you two can work so well together." Michelle into a few more details with the team before they leave. The team have to leave some of their ropes and gear behind till the scene has been released by the police.

"Well our secrets out now babe, you ok with that?" Lara asks Dean on their drive home.

"Well it had to come out at some stage and it saved us deciding when to tell them." He replies as she rests her hand on his leg as they drive back home.

The two are only home for about ten minutes before there is knocking on their door.

"Great can't even have five minutes peace before they arrive." Lara says as she watches Dean shower in their brand new bathroom, as she puts on a bathrobe to go answer the door.

"Honey leave it and get in here."

"Dean they will stay out there till I let them in."

"So what and anyway if Chase is with them or Lachie they will be inside within a few minutes now get your behind in this shower now." He says to her with some cheek. She gets in to the shower with him. The two wash each other and enjoy the time together before getting out about 15mins later and drying themselves off, of course the whole time they have shared a number of kisses.

"Shhh" Dean says as they both are quiet and step out of the bathroom and quickly head to their bedroom.

"See told you if the boys where here they be inside in no time."

"There goes our quiet evening then."

"Like that was going to happen anyway. How's your head you look a little pale?" He says as he notices her completion is not as colourful.

"I'm tired, got a slight headache and just won't some time alone with you." She says as she walks up to him and wraps her arms around his waist.

"How bad is the headache?" he asks her and he places a kiss on the top of her head.

"Only small I think it is because I'm tired and with helping out at the scene this evening hasn't helped either."

"Well I told you to take it easy but you wouldn't listen."

"And the Ambo's needed a paramedic to help them and you can't say it wasn't a help being able to off load straight to me."

"No your right it was a help, I was just worried that is all you took a nasty hit a few days ago."

"Anyway we should head out that lot sound like they are getting noisy." She says as the two head out to the lounge to be greeted by their team and also Shane and Fiona.

"I see this lot know about you two now then?" Shane asks Dean when the two are in the kitchen.

"Yes they sprung us this afternoon before we got called in." he replies back to his dad as the two sorts out the food for everyone.

"Thanks for getting this dad." Dean says as he sorts out some food for Lara and gets her some pain meds.

"Thank Chase he was the one who rang and asked if we could get it for you all and having seen the live updates over the TV of what you guys were doing I didn't mind. You all would be too stuffed to cook."

"That is what frozen meals are for dad, those nights when we can't be bothered cooking or are too tired."

"You mean you're not living off takeaways as much as you use too."

"HAHA dad, we still do that too." He says as he walks away with Lara and his plate of food while the others tuck into what they want.

"Well at least there is still another game we can watch." Lachie says as they all get comfortable in Dean and Lara's small lounge room. Though Shane, Fiona, Dean and Lara sit at the kitchen table and talk while the others watch the game.

"Well it's nice to know my son has met someone worth redoing that horrible bathroom of his for."

"Thanks Shane it was rather horrible wasn't it?"

"Sure was how could you withstand those lime green tiles for so long Dean?" Asks Fiona.

"Well…" Dean is cut off by his brother.

"Hey you four get over and watch the game with us." Lachie says as Michelle and Vince turn up as well.

"We heard the party is here tonight."

"Michelle who's with James?" Comes straight out of Dean's mouth. No hello or welcome just concerned about his son

"Grommets with him tonight Dean." And he relaxes knowing he isn't with Ian.

Over the next two hours the team relax and watch the game on the TV, Lara only makes it half way through before she ends up falling asleep on Dean, Michelle having fallen asleep on Vince. The noise being made by the boys not even waking the two. Heidi and Fiona are playing cars at the kitchen table, watching Lara and Michelle and how comfortable they are sleeping on the two males.

"Ok everyone time to go now." Dean says once the game has finished and they have seen who has gotten player of the match.

"Oh come on Dean we can watch one of the other games." Chase moans to his brother.

"No Chase time to go home you and Lachie can watch the other game at your flat." He says as Shane and Fiona help guide Jordan, Heidi, Chase and Lachie outside. Shane drives Lachie car and takes Lachie and Chase home while Heidi had only drunken one drink drives her and Jordan back to their places.

Dean moves and Lara accidently wakes.

"Go crawl into bed honey I'll be through shortly." He says other and she gets up and walks to their room half asleep.

"Vince what do you two wont to do head home or stay here?"

"I think we will head home not sure how well Grommet will handle James overnight." He says as he gentle wakes Michelle.

"No Vince baby five more minutes please?" Comes out of Michelle's mouth.

"Do not say a word of what you just heard Deano." He says as he mangers to wake Michelle up and the two say goodbye to Dean.

Dean locks the rest of the house up puts all the trash in a bag, turns the lights off before he heads to bed.

When he arrives into his bedroom he finds Lara already sound asleep in their bed, he quickly changes before getting in himself pulling Lara into his body as sleep claims him as well.


End file.
